Muérdago
by LaLaDigon
Summary: Había sido divertido, en un principio, pero cuando te daban algo así como que cincuenta besos empezaba a rayar lo enfermizo.


Muérdago

* * *

Alguien y no sabía quien, había tenido la brillante idea de poner un dichoso muérdago sobre su cabeza.

Cual nube, aquella plantita del infierno, lo seguía allí donde iba volando sobre su cabeza.

Entendía que fuera navidad, entendía que todos se sintieran especialmente tristes aquel año, pero era sumamente injusto que meterse con él fuera la respuesta.

Aquel muérdago estaba desquiciando su salud mental desde hacía cuarenta y ocho horas. Había probado de todo pero nada, _nada,_ ponía fin al encantamiento.

Hermione se negó a ayudarlo, alegaba que era muy romántico y sin más le dio la espalda. Había recurrido desesperado a Ron, pero su amigo casi lo manda a la enfermería en su afán por ayudarle. Luna era un caso perdido, lo había tenido dos interminables horas hablando de los riesgos que corría al estar sobreexpuesto a los nargles y Neville se disculpó con una sonrisa alegando lo mismo que Hermione. Ginny de río en su cara y negando con la cabeza suavemente, le dio un beso, en la mejilla pues habían terminado. Cuando azorado se presentó en dirección McGonagall lo reprendió diciéndole que era la directora y que ahora sus obligaciones eran más importantes que sacar muérdagos encantados de la cabeza de sus alumnos.

Convencido de que nadie iba a ayudarlo había tenido que encerrarse en su habitación después de un rato. No había podido dar dos pasos con el muérdago cuando el primero de una interminables lista de besos llego.

Una alumna de quinto, o eso creía, se topó con él a la salida del gran comedor y riendo lo beso. Horrorizado vio cómo la chica de Ravenclaw huía en dirección a la escalera y sus amigos estallaron en carcajadas.

Su suerte solo siguió empeorando. De pronto, allí donde iba chicas y para sorpresa de todos chicos se lanzanban por doquier a besarlo. Había sido divertido, en un principio, pero cuando te daban algo así como que cincuenta besos empezaba a rayar lo enfermizo.

No se le escapó que algo en su pecho se retorcía cada que lo besaban. Sentía algo horrible crecía dentro de él cuando uno a uno distintos labios tocaban los suyos.

Cansado, había empezado a frenar a todo aquel que se acercara lo suficiente. Algún que otro insistía, pero después de unos cuantos mocomurciélagos, confundus y levicorpus dejaron de intentarlo.

Para el segundo día, ya había sido arrinconado por tecnicamente casi cada desquiciado chico en Hogwarts. No era egocéntrico, sabía que solo unos pocos lo consideraban lo suficientemente atractivo para besarlo. La otra gran gran mayoría, dígase cada idiota de Slytherin, que lo había perseguido por el colegio hasta agarrarlo con la guardia baja solo lo hicieron por el simple arte de torturarlo.

Después de dos infernales días, podría decirse que los únicos que tuvieron el detalle de no besarlo fueron sus amigos del ED y Draco Malfoy. Lo del ED lo entendía. Eran sus amigos y si bien se reían a su costa, le constaba, ninguno había siquiera intentado aproximarse a él con esa actitud y lo de Malfoy... Era evidente, se odiaban. Quizás ya no fuera odio, se reconoció, había mutado a la indiferencia.

El rubio había empezado el octavo año junto con solo un puñado de compañeros y si bien sus amigos habían hecho un esfuerzo y se habían unido a otros chicos de octavo, Malfoy parecía estar por encima de todo aquello. Sin embargo su actitud no se sentía arrogante, más bien daba la impresión de que intentaba no estorbar. No hablaba a menos que le hablarán y solo salía de su sala común o su habitación, no sabía, para ir a clase o comer.

Una parte de él, y no le interesaba analizar qué tan grande, extrañaba sus enfrentamientos. No se sentía en Hogwarts si no estaba peleando como un idiota con el rubio. Se machacaba la mente pensando en que podía hacer para desatar algo de la vieja rencilla en su antiguo némesis, pero ningún intento había dado frutos.

Había hecho todo lo que solía molestar a Malfoy. Dio autógrafos, se dejó sacar fotos, firmó escobas, contó mil veces la historia de Gringotts y nada. Malfoy solo pasaba de él como si no estuviera sentado en el mismo aula.

McGonagall había puesto una mesa extra en el comedor. Para los de octavo, quería que empezar a unir las casas y que mejor que usarlos a ellos como conejillos de indias. Ahí el rubio tampoco parecía tener intenciones de prestarle atención.

Comía ruidosamente, riendo con todos a su alrededor. Casi a los gritos por el buen merlín. Humilladose minuto a minuto y el rubio seguía sin siquiera levantar la platinada cabellera.

No es que esperaba que ese muérdago del mismo demonio obrará alguna diferencia en Malfoy pero era el colmo. Tener a toda una escuela al pendiente y que ese infeliz siguiera resistiendosele había llegado a molestarle tanto como cuando no podía hacer nada para que dejara de meterse con él en el pasado.

Hermione se reía de él. Ron lo miraba apesumbrado. Ninguno de los dos lo entendía, por lo que dejó de quejarse con ellos. Luna por su parte, lo entendía. Perfectamente, lo cual era jodidamente problemático.

Ahora mientras caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a la puerta para salir del colegio, bajo su capa, se preguntó si no tendría que analizar exactamente qué es lo que le pasaba. Si era Luna la única que lo entendía...

Dejó atrás ese pensamiento. Volvió los ojos al mapa. Tenía un rubio que encontrar y poner fin a toda esa historia.

La etiqueta de Malfoy iba y venía paseándose por el borde del lago. No entendía qué podía hacer Malfoy, una noche tan fría de invierno rondando el lago, pero le daba lo mismo. Estaba solo y después de horas eso era lo único que importaba.

El frío lo golpeó con fuerza atravesado la pobre capa. Recorriendo los alrededores con los ojos constatando sus sospechas y revisando el mapa se vio solo. Se sacó la capa y avanzó decidido, contra el frío y sus terribles nervios.

La luna llena se veía impresionante contra el oscuro cielo. Un retorcijón violento lo obligó a cerrar los ojos cuando un destello plateado llegó a sus ojos. Sentado en el piso aferrándose sus rodillas tan cerca de su pecho que le servían de apoyo a su mentón, Malfoy miraba el cielo.

Su pelo rubio suelto bailaba alrededor de su cabeza tan plateado bajo aquella luz que resultaba surreal. Sus esculturales rasgos suaves pero definidos brillaba tan pálidos como la orbe que se suspendía sobre él.

Trago saliva. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas recordarse porque estaba allí pero parecían que todas y cada una de sus excusas y que cada uno de sus motivos se habían perdido en aquella imagen. Una nueva lista, una nacida desde lo más profundo de su inconsciente, floto a la superficie de sus tumultuosos pensamientos.

No quería pensar en esa lista, pero una a otra muy perturbadoras pero no menos exitantes imágenes se agolparon en su mente mandando una descarga de calor a lo largo de su cuerpo. Pensó unos instantes en irse, en huir. Las alarmas saltaron dentro de su cabeza, pero un tibio calor creció en su pecho impidiendo que la orden mental de correr fuera respondida.

Se veía hermoso, eso no podía ni discutirse. Harry gimió internamente. Desde cuando Draco Malfoy y la palabra Hermoso eran sinonimos en su mente. Tenía que escaparse, pero... pero no podía. Algo tiraba de él en aquella solitaria dirección.

\- Potter -la calmada voz lo dejó anclado en su lugar, decidiendo por él. No iba a huir ahora que se sabía descubierto.

Pestaño impresionado. En siete años jamás lo había escuchado usar su apellido de aquella forma tan despreocupada. No había arrogancia, no había disgusto y con un filoso dolor, se dio cuenta que no había nada en su voz.

\- ¿Que haces afuera Malfoy? -Preguntó a su vez intentando ocultar su malestar.

No se iba a dejar amedrentar. Por mucho que le molestara que ni siquiera se volteaba a verlo, iba a llevar aquello hasta las últimas consecuencias.

\- Nada -Fue su escueta respuesta.  
\- Esa no es una respuesta -se quejó para su horror, como un chiquillo.  
\- Bien -dijo todavía con la vista clavada en la luna- Veo la la luna

Preguntándose si estaba siendo obvio solo para molestarlo masculló

\- Eso ya lo pude notar yo  
\- Muy perceptivo como siempre entonces -coincidió aburrido  
\- ¿Aquí vienes todas las noches? -Preguntó buscando molestarlo.

Cuando sus hombros se quedan rígidos y vuelve lentamente la cabeza en su dirección y sus ojos se topan con los suyos levantando una de sus perfectas cejas, se dió cuenta de su error.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que salgo todas las noches Potter?

Jurando mentalmente por su idiotez y su falta de criterio a la hora de hablar sacó una mentira de la galera.

\- Me lo dijo Pansy -argumenta como si tal.

Ni en sus peores sueños se imaginaba confesando que cada desgraciada noche antes de irse a dormir desde que volvieron a Hogwarts él revisaba el mapa buscándolo.

\- Ella _no_ sabe que yo salgo cada noche.  
\- Si lo sabe Malfoy -se sentía a la defensiva y con buena razón pero iba a mantenerse firme.  
\- Nunca se te dió bien mentir Potter. -Agregó mirándolo con algo detrás del velo de indiferencia por primera vez en lo que le parecieron años y no un puñado de meses.  
\- Me salvo muchas veces mi capacidad para mentir -otra cosa brillo en los ojos plata y casi grita victorioso.  
\- Nadie cree en lo que dices, solo te siguen la corriente para ver qué te traes entre manos Potter.

Podía ver como la impoluta expresión del rubio mutaba lentamente al enojo. Sabía que era retorcido de su parte ser feliz con aquello, pero la sola idea de no despertar nada en el rubio le haría de una forma difícil de explicar y de entender sobre todo.

\- ¿Qué me puedo traer entre manos ahora Malfoy? -Preguntó petulante.  
\- Merlín sabrá Potter -murmuró volviendo a alejar sus ojos de él.

Cada vez más frustrado se acercó hasta quedar parado detrás del rubio.

\- ¿Qué te traes tú entre manos eh Malfoy?  
\- Piérdete Potter -su voz volvía a sonar distante y tuvo que contenerse de patear al rubio- No estoy haciendo nada malo.  
\- No puedes salir del Castillo en plena noche -Argumento sonando tanto a Hermione que le dio un poco de vergüenza.  
\- Como si le hicieras caso a esa norma. -El ligero tinte divertido volvió a darle esperanzas.  
\- Da igual -se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas para luego sentarse más cómodo.

La espalda frente suyo volvió a tensarse. Una sonrisa surco su rostro.

\- ¿Qué quieres Potter?

Borró su sonrisa ni bien noto como el platinado se daba vuelta en su dirección.

Malfoy abrió repentinamente los ojos al verse tan cerca de él.

Desde aquella distancia podía ver el azul rodear el iris gris del rubio y su capacidad del habla se vio ligeramente afectada. Descubrió sorprendido unas pequeñas pecas salpicar la nariz perfecta frente a él y de alguna forma noto que los labios eran de un tono tan rosado que la palabra suave venía a su mente al contemplarlos. Lo dicho, estaba tan jodido que poco podía hacerse a esa altura.

\- ¿Quieres saber qué quiero Malfoy? -Preguntó suavemente.

De la boca del rubio solo salió una ligera nube blanca.

\- ¿Quieres? -Volvió a preguntar cerrando aún más la distancia.

Los ojos grises se abrieron aún más y un gemido se atascó en su garganta.

\- Francamente no sé muy bien que quiero... -Dijo pensando en voz alta estudiando la cara frente a él- Creo que... Sería más específico decir que: _no se porqué quiero esto._

Antes de que Malfoy pudiera alejarse lo beso. Le hubiera gustado decir que fue por lejos el mejor beso que dio en su vida. Le hubiera encantado decir que duró incontables minutos, horas, pero la realidad se impuso solo un segundo después. Malfoy se alejó tan rápido que de no ser por su rapidez, no hubiera llegado a besarlo.

Saltando lejos de él mirándolo a medio camino entre la incredulidad y el enojo empezó a insultarlo.

Espero que una oleada de vergüenza lo recorriera, pero en su lugar la adrenalina se impulsó llenando su torrente sanguíneo con la más adictiva de las sensaciones.

Se paró con la misma rapidez que Malfoy y lo miró divertido.

-... maldiciones imperdibles frieron el cerebro. -No sabía ni qué había dicho.

Al fin todo tenía sentido en su cabeza. Se había pasado meses rondando sobre Malfoy y al fin entendía que era lo que quería con el rubio. Casi suspiró aliviado. Su inconsciente había intentado decirle aquello pero él se negaba a ver la realidad. Ahora todo tenía sentido, era extraño, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Siempre estuvo ahí, solo tenía que dejar pasar el tiempo y una guerra para poder reconocer que aquello que los impulsaba a pelear era lo mismo que esa noche lo impulsó a besarlo.

Bendito fuera el muérdago por hacerle desear más conscientemente algo que seguro llevaba ahí dormido esperando a que fuera el momento.

-... derecho a besarme, cabrón  
\- Tengo un muérdago -Fue su simple respuesta.

La boca de Malfoy cayó abierta con incredulidad y él solo pudo sonreír más ampliamente.

\- Tu... ¿Hablas enserio? -preguntó echándose ligeramente para atras- ¿Crees que de verdad eso te da derecho a besarme? -Su voz se torno terrorífica, pero no le importo.  
\- Si, es un buen motivo.  
\- ¿Si? -Respondió cínicamente- No te parece que te dieron suficientes besos en estos dos días -agregó ácidamente.  
\- ¿Celoso Malfoy? -Lo vio volver a abrir la boca incrédulo y se rió- Sí. Creo que todos me besaron de más, pero... Yo no quería que _ellos_ me besaban _Draco_.

Se acercó un paso y vio el rubio retrocedía uno a su vez.

\- Quieto Potter -le advirtió levantando repentinamente su varita

Lo estudió largamente. No dudaba que si quería podía lanzarle en ese mismo instante un maleficio, pero como si hubiera tomado felix felicis su instinto le gritaba que siguiera por ese camino. Y no había logrado seguir con vida si sus instintos no fueran de puto acero.

\- ¿Asustado Draco? -Preguntó sugestivamente mientras se acercaba otro paso al rubio que solo se iba encerrando contra un árbol.

Tuvo el placer de ver cómo el entendimiento golpeaba su pálido rostro. Como la verdad absoluta de que él no estaba jugando se hacía realidad ante sus ojos.

\- ¿No me humillaron lo suficiente? -gruñó chocando al fin contra el árbol.  
\- ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó saliendo ligeramente del nubarrón de deseo que se había apoderado de él.  
\- De ti y de tus _amigos_. -respondió alzando su afilado mentón  
\- Yo... Ellos... No digas idioteces solo porque tienes miedo Nadie te humilló.  
\- A ¿no?, cómo dirías que ese Weasley _siempre_ se interpone entre la insoportable sabelotodo y yo. O cómo llamarías al simple hecho de que Finnegan saluda a todos menos a mi. O a como Thomas hizo un dibujo de todos los alumnos de octavo y soy el único de Slytherin que no aparece. Los únicos que no parecen propensos a ser desagradables y me ignoran tal como yo lo hago son Granger y Lombotton. Sacando a mis compañeros y a Lovegood nadie me habla. Nadie me saluda. Todos son más que felices de lanzar hechizos a mi espalda o reventar mis cosas. Perdí la cuenta de cuantos calderos me exploto el idiota de Finnegan en lo que va del año, pero diría que uno por clase sería lo correcto.

Fue su turno de quedarse quieto en su sitio. De encontraba a solo unos pasos de Malfoy pero se sentía a kilómetros. Intentaba recordar. Rememorar las veces que Hermione, Ron y él hubieran estado tan cerca de Malfoy como para que aquello pasara y no pudo. Recordaba vagamente a Seamus saludandolo cada mañana, pero que saludara a todos los de la me...

\- Merlín -murmuró mirando a Draco arrepentido- Yo nunca lo note.  
\- No me extraña Potter lo tuyo no es la observación

Pasó por alto su comentario hiriente.

\- Nunca lo noté, porque nunca le prestó atención a nada que no seas tú -se acercó los dos pasos que lo separaban del rubio- Desde que volvimos... no sé porqué solo puedo pensar en ti. ¿Seamus no te saluda? No lo note, pero tienes razón, no recuerdo que lo hiciera y se quienes te saludan -al ver la mueca que deformó su rostro procedió a develar su pequeño fetiche matutino- Bien, no me crees, puedo decirte que nunca te despiertas más tarde de las ocho de la mañana, no desayunas gran cosa, pero cada que hay tarta de melaza te comes por lo menos dos porciones, grandes.

Un jadeo sorprendido salió de la boca de Draco y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso. Le agradaba saber que lo había sorprendido.

\- También se que siempre eliges sentarte lo más lejos que puedes de todos , pero no te niegas nunca cuando Pansy baja y te arrastra al medio con ella. Si rechazas la oferta cada vez que es Zabini o Nott el que la hace. Creo que sientes que le debes algo a Pansy, no se qué, pero lo noto. Por eso te esfuerzas por complacerla. También se que dejas que ella te de dos besos cada mañana pero hechizaste a Zabini el día que lo intentó. Nott jamás se acercó tanto a ti.

\- ¿Qué intentas Potter? -preguntó temeroso  
\- Que me creas  
\- No tiene sentido  
\- Si lo piensas... si lo tiene. -alzó despacio una de sus manos y agarró con cuidado un mechón de pelo rubio.

Lo tenía tan largo que le llegaba al pecho. Que lo usara suelto y libre era una verdadera delicia. Seguramente si lo atara se parecería al estirado de su padre, pero suelto al viento le daba un aire salvaje que le extrañaba no haber notado hasta ese momento. Seguramente si lo viera volando con esa sedosa melena al viento tendría la mar de problemas para esconder su reacción, pero decidió en ese mismo instante que valía la pena el experimento.

\- Déjame en paz Potter, no te lo voy a volver a repetir -podía sentir el calor que desprendía su boca al hablar.

Su respiración golpeaba suavemente su mejilla y alzando los ojos buscó los de Draco. Cuando chocaron contra los dos infinitos pozos de plata se mordió el labio impresionado por lo mucho que lo afectan.

\- Mira, dame un beso -pidió despacio- Solo uno, si no te agrada... bueno, te dejo en paz ¿qué te parece?  
\- Que es una pésima idea -respondió tajante  
\- Yo no lo pienso de esa forma y vamos Draco, puedo olerte -murmuró acercando su boca al cuello de Draco- Puedo escuchar tu respiración -acarició suavemente con su nariz la carótida del rubio que palpitaba furiosamente bajo su piel- Siento como tus pulsaciones se triplicaron en este mismo momento... -apoyó sus labios contra la fría piel y un jadeo brusco fue la respuesta del rubio- Lo deseas tanto como yo, pero dejas... -beso despacio la unión de su cuello y su hombro- que lo que todos piensen... -dejo otro beso al costado de su manzana de adán- Te frene -beso suavemente el extrem de su quijada, allí donde se unía con su oído- Solo uno... -repitió frotnado su mejilla contra la de Draco- Solo uno y te dejo en paz -pegó su pecho al de Draco y apoyó sus brazos a los costados de la cabeza del Slytherin

Acomodó su boca a solo un milímetro de la de Draco antes de volver a preguntar

\- ¿Que dices Malfoy, asustado?

\- Ya quisieras Potter -respondió usando las mismas palabras que él le había dicho hace tantos años y unió sus bocas.

Aquello sí fue un beso. Y uno de los que se presumen. De esos que a medida que pasen los años solo mejoran en el inconsciente. La mano de Draco se hundió en su pelo acercandolo tanto a él como le fue posible y enseñándole como era besar, lo arrasó. Harry no se pudo contener y gimió victorioso dentro de la boca de Draco.

El beso de Draco era el equilibrio perfecto entre la necesidad y la desesperación. La punta de sus dedos le picaban queriendo tocarlo pero no se atrevió a mover un solo dedo. Si llegaba a asustarlo y Draco huía se podía suicidar allí mismo. Inclinó la cabeza para profundizar el beso y la mano de Draco bajo por su cuello hasta la parte baja de su eslpada. Cuando su otra mano se dirigió sinuosamente hacia su cadera se atrevió a deslizar muy lentamente su mano hasta el pelo de Draco.

Gimió otra vez al sentirlo seda en su mano. Lo apretó ligeramente pegandolo un poco más a él. Sentía una angustia abriendo una brecha en el mismo fondo de su pecho de solo pensar en que Draco huyera, que lo dejara.

Cuando lo intentó alejar Harry se apretó más contra él. Impulsó su cuerpo contra el suyo obligándolo a mantenerse entre él y el arbol. Draco suspiró en su boca y su suave aliento enloqueció sus sentidos. Dejándose guiar por sus más fuertes necesidades bajó las manos hasta la cadera de Draco y lo apretó cuanto pudo contra la suya. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco tras sus párpados cuando la semi erección de Draco se rozó contra la suya.

El viento frío le golpeó la espalda cuando las manos de Draco tironean del buzo y remera para poder tocar su piel. Su cálida palma se pegó contra su piel y Harry soltó un jadeo al sentir una descarga eléctrica recorrerlo. Sin darse cuenta se alejó de Draco par mirarlo a los ojos y el rubio tenía las pupìlas tan dilatadas que casi no se veía el suave gris.

\- Los... los cuartos en Slytherin son privados -murmuró mirando su boca  
\- Me alegro -dijo respirando entrecortadamente

Draco alzó los ojos hasta fijarlos en los suyos y se midieron unos minutos. Harry no estaba demasiado seguro de que significaba aquello, deseaba de corazón que fuera lo que se tenía en mente, pero no se quería arriesgar. Nunca le había importado nada tanto como lograr que Draco no se asustara. A él se le daban horrible los sentimientos, pero lo cierto es que Draco podía ser peor que él. Sentir no era natural para él y si se asustaba podía echar por tierra cualquier avance que hiciera.

\- ¿Quieres venir? -le preguntó mordiendose él labio y Harry entendió que implicaba esa invitación.

¿Sería un error? Cuando la mano de Draco volvió a acariciar su espalda Harry supo que no, no podía serlo. Nada que fuera tan placentero podía serlo.

\- ¿Estas seguro? -preguntó por las dudas, una vez que entrara a esa habitación Draco iba a enterarse que tan posesivo podía ser.  
\- ¿Mañana acabará? -le contra preguntó despacio Draco esquivando sus ojos-  
\- Por mi no -masculló conteniendo el aire.  
\- Entonces sí Potter -susurró acercando sus labios a su cuello.

Con un jadeo soltó una sonrisa y se dejó guiar por Draco hasta la sala común de Slytherin. En una de las muchas paradas que hicieron para poder besarse, Draco sacó su varita y con un murmullo le quitó el muérdago de la cabeza.

\- Así ya no te besaran -le dijo con una sonrisa intranquila.  
\- No iba a dejar que nadie lo hiciera Draco -susurró besando su cuello. Lo que en realidad quería era esconder la cabeza para poder sonreír como el idiota que se sentía.  
\- Más te vale Potter -gimió Draco sujetando su cabeza y presionando más contra la suave piel- Así no vamos a llegar más.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Harry entró al gran comedor ya no tenía un muérdago colgando sobre él. Ahora tenía a un Slytherin agarrado a su mano, riendo de un chiste que le dijo. Cuando Seamus los vio se quedó lívido. Cuando Dean los vió se puso colorado y agacho la cabeza. Cuando Hermione los vio sonrió con suficiencia, Draco le dijo que obviamente solo ella podría haber puesto el muérdago allí, y cuando Ron los vio negó con la cabeza y empezó a pelearse con Draco sobre cuanto tema pudiera. Pansy se les unió unos minutos después fingiendo que era super normal lo que estaba pasando y Nott y Zabini tuvieron el detalle de amenazarlo con la mirada.

Harry solía odiar la navidad, pero cuando la mano de Draco se deslizó sobre su muslo inconscientemente mientras peleaba con Ron sobre Quidditch, supo que nunca más iba a poder ver el muérdago y no sentirse completo. Se inclinó sobre Draco y le beso la nuca cuando este se corrió el pelo indignado con Ron. Todos se quedaron callados en el acto y cuando Draco se giró para verlo a la cara, con una sonrisa de suficiencia le dijo:

\- ¿Sabes que besarme para que le la razón sobre Quidditch no va a pasar no?  
\- Oh, bueno, es mi amigo. Ya sabes, tenía que intentarlo.  
\- Intenta que le guste el buen Quidditch por lo menos Potter, eso es de buen amigo.

Ron soltó un comentario sarnoso sobre que Draco no sabía lo que era ser bueno y antes de que pudiera preocuparse Draco se estaba riendo echándole en cara que Ron no sabría lo que es algo de calidad ni aunque se lo compraran nuevo. Su ida y vuelta lo ponía nervioso pero Hermione negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

\- Dejalos -vocaliza en su dirección y Harry se relajó contra la espalda de Draco.

Al poco tiempo todos en la mesa hablaban de Quidditch y habían tomado partido. Harry alzó los ojos al techo y vio los pequeños ramilletes de muérdago suspendidos en el falso cielo. Abrazó la cintura de Draco que para esa altura ya se gritaba con vehemencia con Ron y sonrió apoyando la frente sobre su hombro.

Oh sí, Harry amaba el muérdago.


End file.
